Raven
Raven is first seen as an antagonist in Gravity Rush, but later becomes a main protagonist, she is a playable character in Playstation Allstars Battle Royale and her in-game rival is Delsin Rowe. 'BIOGRAPHY' Raven who is originally seen as an antagonist in Gravity Rush is discovered to be a protagonist once her intentions are let known. She is later revealed to actually be good, as she is trying to thwart Kat because Alderman D'nelcia claimed that he would send a rescue team to the kids trapped at Boutourne if she can keep the missing parts of the city from returning. This was likely a trick in order to further turn public opinion against, Mayor Bosley and help up root the mayor. Raven later helps Kat defeat Nushi in Boutourne. Later, Raven helps Kat and Yunica defeat Anemone. 'ARCADE' Opening Raven is in Boutourne talking to her brother and the others before the events of Gravity Rush. Zaza asks Raven if they will ever see their families again and Raven tells him of course they will to make them feel better. Nevi suddenly attack the town and Raven fends them off. After the assault Raven states that these Nevi were different that they seemed more powerful and that they must be getting their power from somewhere. She tells the children that she will be back soon and that she promises that when she gets back she will figure a way back home. Rival -''' Delsin Rowe '''Reason - Raven is walking around when she hears someone talking. She turns and sees Delsin playing a game on his phone. Raven asks Delsin if he's working for or with the Nevi. Delsin responds "no" and asks her if she's a Conduit. Raven looks confused, wondering what a Conduit is. Delsin becomes attracted to her and asks her if she'd like to have some good times with him. Enraged by his rude appearance, Raven stands in a position, ready to fight him. Connection - Throughout there story, Raven and Delsin Rowe are known as being seen as the monsters and bad guys of there games, until eventually, they show everyone that they have the potential to do good for there world. Delsin and Raven both have something in common...they both fight to help out there family. In Gravity Rush, Raven fought for a way to rescue the little children trapped in the dark hole, while in inFamous: Second Son, Delsin fought to gain the power of concrete and heal the akomish tribe. In the end of both there games, the city accepts them for who they are and looks up to them as heroes. Ending ' Raven walks back to Zaza and the others who asks her where she's been. Knowing that she hasn't found a way back to Hekseville yet she tells them the story of her journey. After awhile she suddenly feels the ground shake thinking its the Nevi Raven prepares to fight only to see that it is the Ark. The children and her amazed explore the Ark and they ask how it works. Raven smiles and says that she might have a hunch as she glows blue with the power that she obtained. 'GAMEPLAY Raven is much like Kat focusing mostly on her swift movements, devastating aerial combos, and hand to hand combat. Where Kat uses her feet for her attacks Raven would rather use her sharp nails and strong hands to claw and tear away at her foes until there is nothing left. Just like Kat her second jump is replaced with the ability to dash in any direction she desires. Though Raven seems to have a lot more control over her gravity powers than Kat does allowing her more advanced aerial combat at the price of a little power. (Square Moves) *'Talon -' Raven slashes her foes with her sharp nails. **'Unkindness - ' Raven slashes away at her foe swiftly keeping them in place. *'Spiraling Talons - ' or Raven dashes through her foes slashing at them grabbing their core and shatters it launching them in the opposite direction. *'Unkind Uppercut - ' Raven launches her foes into the air and joins them allowing her to continue her assault where she is most comfortable. *'Summersault Slam - ' Raven grabs her foes shoulders and flips herself into a handstand ontop of them then swiftly pulls the foe off their feet and slams them into the ground bouncing them. **'Summersault Slam '(Pause Gravity) '-' (Hold) Raven grabs her foes shoulders and flips herself into a handstand ontop of them then swiftly pulls the foe off their feet and slams them into the ground bouncing them. Gravity is paused around her trapping any foes that are within her field. (Triangle Moves) *'Unkind Ballistics - ' Raven holds her palm out and conjures three large orbs near her. Pressing shoots the orbs. These are a tad slower but much more lethal than Kat's Debris Summon. *'Swoop - ' or Raven dashes towards her foes and slashes at their legs. *'Ballistic Grab - ' Raven dashes upwards grabbing her foe and shoots several ballistics into them shooting them towards the ground. *'Murderous Intent - ' Raven grabs her foe. **'Murderous Assault - ' Raven grabs her foe and begins to maul them with her naiils the foe is unable to retaliate. (Circle Moves) Raven's attacks focus around her ability to control gravity and allows her to quite literally control the flow of battle. During any of her Gravity Flow attacks Raven can use any of her moves as if she was still on the ground and continue her assault. *'Pause Gravity Flow -' Raven stops gravity around her and floats, foes nearby are stuck hovering in the air for a few seconds. Pressing again returns gravity to normal. Raven can only pause gravity once while in the air. *'Gravity Shock - ' or Raven shifts gravity around a foe at distance paralyzing them for a few seconds. **'Shatter -' or again makes her bend gravity again and shatter her foe launching them. *'Twisted Talons - ' Raven does a spiraling attack upwards with her nails slashing upwards. Anyone she strikes gets caught in Raven's gravitational pull. **'Twisted Talons '(Pause Gravity) '- ' (Hold) Raven does a spiraling attack with her nails slashing upwards. Anyone she strikes gets caught in Raven's gravitational pull and pauses gravity when she stops trapping foes in her gravitational pull. *'Return -' Raven sends a wave of energy towards her foe that makes them teleport a few feet away from her, but doesn't damage them or interupt them otherwise except for gaining AP for Raven. (Cross Moves) Gravity Shift - ' or (Hold while next to a wall in Air) (Throws) *'Gravity Toss - ' or Raven grabs her foe in a gravity field and spins them around before launching them far away. *'Take Flight - ' Raven grabs her foe in a gravity field and creates a large orb that she strikes her foe with and launches them into the air after releasing the orb into them. *'Rest - ' Raven grabs her foe in a gravity field and launches them into the air where she then dashes upwards and drags them back down to the ground. (Super Moves) * '''Gravity Wave '(Level 1) '- '''Raven holds out her palm and turns blue causing a wave of intense gravity to strike down the line killing foes. The wave is invisible making determing its range difficult for foes and Raven alike. *'A Sister's Duty '(Level 2) '- 'Raven conjures the Ark to crash from the upper corner of one side of the screen to the lower corner of the other side of the screen killing all foes it touches. * '''Crow Queen '(Level 3) '- '''Raven glows blue and moves much swifter her attacks multiply in intensity and speed. She is also able to fly around the screen at a swift rate allowing her to reach one wall from the other in a blink of an eye. **'Crow Queen's Talons - ' Raven slashes around wildly in anger screaming the entire time. This attack will be chained infininitely as long as the continues to be pressed. **'Sonic Dash - ' Raven lunges across the entire screen in the direction the control stick is pointed at killing all foes in her path. If she hits a foe she has an orb in her hand and one surrounding them crushes it and kills the foe and any foes around a crushed foe. **'Murderous Barrage - ''' Raven unleashes a large amount of gravity orbs that are large and many in size and shoots them in a swift sweep able to briefly guide the the orbs with the control stick. The orbs kill anything it they touch. '''Taunts *'Unimpressive - '''Raven turns her back and flips her hair and scoffs at her foe. *'You Need Training - Raven floats slightly off the ground and says "You need more training" *'Run While You Can - '''Crow lands on Raven's shoulder and she looks at him and then her foe and says "You should run while you can" 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros *'Your Fault - '''Raven floats upside down and flips around landing on the ground on the screen holding her palm in front of her. * '''Boutourne Survivor '- Raven floats upside down and does a front flip and holds her palm out ready to strike. *'The Ark - '''Raven flies out of the Ark and lands on the side of the screen as she glows blue. *'I'll Crush You! - Raven shouts "I'll crush you!!!" and crushes an orb in her hand. '''Winning Screen *If Crow 'is selected '- 'Raven stands on stage flipping her hair when crow lands on her shoulder. *If '''Talk to the Hand '''is selected '- '''Raven turns around Crow on her shoulder and starts walking away as she holds her hand up. *If '''Intense' '''is selected '- Raven holds out her palm and shatters the screen. *If '''True Gravity Queen' '''is selected '- Raven turns blue and floats into the air. '''Losing Screen *If Crow 'is selected '- 'Raven turns her head sideways in anger as Crow lands on her shoulder and does the same. *If '''Talk to the Hand '''is selected '- 'Crow tries to land on Raven's shoulders but she shakes her head not letting him. *If '''Intense '''is selected '- 'Raven looks away holding her elbows and cries. *If '''True Gravity Queen '''is selected '- '''Raven kneels and falls forward. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Crow Queen *Raven's default costume from Gravity Rush. **Black and Grey - Raven's outfit is black and grey. **Black and Red - Raven's outfit is black and red. **Black and blue - Raven's outfit is black and blue. Sachya *Raven's hair is how it was when she was young and she wears an outfit similar to the one from her childhood photo. **Black and White - Raven's outfit is black and white. **Black and Grey - Raven's outfit is black and grey. **Black and red - Raven's outfit is black and red. Spy Costume Raven 'MINION' Zaza can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Raven. 'TRIVIA' *Raven is the second character to not have a double jump. The first being Kat. *Raven is the second character from the Gravity Rush video game to be included in PSASBR. Category:Character Ideas Category:Gravity Rush Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female